Warm Heart of England
by i.forgive.you
Summary: Lilian is Robin's sister and after their father's murder, she was forced to marry Guy of Gisborne. Now, with he baby, Richard, Lilian is trying to escape Guy. Will she find love? Azeem/OC HIATUS UNTIL REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood Prince of Thieves. I love that movie, but I don't own it. I do, however, own everyone else who isn't from that movie unless I state as such! Don't steal them!**

**Author's note: slight time change in the movie. It's been a year since Robin's father was killed, not six months.**

* * *

A baby cried softly, jerking Robin into awareness. His hand was on his dagger before he remembered himself. His head fell back onto his cloak. His father was dead, his sister taken, and Duncan had been blinded. He would have vengeance for all of them. No one would do such things to his family and live. A woman's soft, gentle voice floated into the shattered room on the light breeze. He looked around him. Duncan was still sleeping while Azeem was on his knees facing East, praying. Robin sighed and stood up, walking outside. Kneeling at his father's grave, was a sad young woman holding a baby.

She was speaking to the grave with tears streaming down her face. Had his father taken another woman in Robin's absence? "You knew my father?" He demanded sharply.

She looked up, startled by his presence and obvious rage. She clutched the baby closer to her. "Who are you to claim him as father?" She asked bitterly.

"I am his son, Robin of Locksley." Robin said moving forward while carefully watching their surroundings. England had become seemingly treacherous. He didn't know if he could trust this apparently lone and defenseless woman.

To his surprise, the woman's face softened and a smile lit her tear-stained and weary face. "Robin? It is...truly you?" She asked brokenly. "I had feared that...that you were dead as well."

"I know you?" Robin questioned resisting the urge to step back and away from the young woman.

"Robin...it's me. Your sister. I'm Lilian!"

Robin froze, unsure of what to do or think. Could this be the little runt that had been his sister. When he had left, she had been a child. How could this...this _woman_ with a _child_ be _his_ dearest sister? "Lilian?" he asked hesitantly and almost child-like. She nodded profusely smiling and crying tears of joy. "Lilian!" Robin swept her into a big hug, along with the tiny baby in her arms. "But...you have a child? How?"

Lilian's face darkened and she turned away, shamed. "The Sheriff married me to his cousin Guy of Gisborne. But I refuse to let him claim _my son_ as his own." Lilian bit her lip and looked up at her brother beseechingly. "Will you hold him Robin...your nephew? His name is Richard...for the king." Lilian held the small baby boy out to Robin. He hesitated a moment, uncertain of what to do. Richard started to cry a little, slightly distressed. Robin took the baby and cradled him close to his chest and Richard relaxed against his uncle, no longer crying. Richard's hair was wispy and dark brown. His eyes were bright blue, almost the same color as Lilian's.

"He's a beautiful child Lilian," Robin whispered with a smile as he looked between his sister and the small baby.

"Who is your companion Christian?" Azeem had finished his prayers and come out to join Robin at his father's grave.

"Azeem, this is my little sister Lilian and her son Richard. Lilian, I would like you to meet my traveling companion Azeem. He won't seem to leave me alone until he saves my life, but he refuses to actually do anything when I'm in danger." Robin was caught between, smiling, glaring, and frowning at Azeem.

"You are still whining," Azeem informed Robin. "You are alive, are you not?" Then Azeem turned to Lilian and inclined his head slightly. "Salaam Lilian. It is good to meet someone of the Christian's family."

"Thank you for vowing to protect my brother Azeem. I know he will need the help unless he has changed much since I last saw him."

"I owe your brother. It is only right that I should pay him back."

"Nevertheless, I am grateful that you have brought him home to me at last. I'll even get us food to eat. I have plenty of good for all of us."

"Even Duncan?!" Robin exclaimed shocked.

"Duncan! Is he alright? I haven't seen him in almost a year. After they took me to Gisborne's castle I was unable to find a way to escape until now."

Robin bit his lip and turned away from his sister, uncertain of what to say. Azeem saved him the trouble, and answered for him. "The men who killed your father have blinded him."

Tears fell down Lilian's face again. "No, not Duncan," she begged softly before she ran towards the ruins of the manor.

"Lilian!" Robin called to his sister, rousing the sleeping baby.

"Stay here," Azeem ordered Robin, running after Lilian.

Lilian ran into the ruins crying Duncan's name. "Duncan! Where are you?" she called.

"Lady Lilian...are you come too?" Duncan's voice was weak as he came stumbling out of a doorway.

Lilian caught him as he fell forward. "What did they do to you Duncan?" Lilian begged crying. "This is not right...no man should do this to another. Not for any reason." She gently cradled Duncan in her arms.

"I am sorry," Azeem whispered gently as he approached Lilian and Duncan.

"Have you done this?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"No," Azeem confessed.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for." She assured him. "Only the monsters that did this to him must ever be sorry and bow before God's wrath." Something akin to anger flashed in Lilian's eyes startling Azeem.

"It was probably the Sheriff or his cousin from all of heard of them." Robin growled entering the ruins.

"It would not surprise me if it was my...husband," Lilian growled. "That man is a disgusting coward and an evil man. I pray everyday for Richard's return so that men like him and the Sheriff may be taken out of power."

"I should have killed him yesterday then," Robin growled almost regretfully.

"You met him...and _yesterday_?" Lilian asked distressed.

"Yes, he was chasing a boy for poaching. I knocked some sense into him and his men though with no help from Azeem there."

"Again with your complaints," Azeem muttered throwing up his hands exasperated.

"I wish you would have killed him Robin," Lilian whispered sadly. "He will do worse to me and you if he catches us."

"Then we can't let that happen, can we?" Robin said with an evil kind of cheer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood Prince of Thieves. I do, however, own Lilian and Richard…no touchy!**

* * *

They left at daybreak the next morning. Lilian led her horse and let Duncan ride it, despite his protests, and carry the baby Richard. Robin led the way surely for them while Azeem tried to keep the rear. "Walk with me Azeem."

"Please lady," Azeem begged. "I am the infidel here. It is better that I walk behind."

"Whatever you are Azeem, I highly doubt that you are an infidel. Now come, I want to learn more about the man my brother supposedly saved."

"He _did_ save my life lady." Azeem assured her.

"Do you have a family waiting for you somewhere?"

"I have my father, my brothers, and my sisters, but no wife." He confessed.

"Are you promised?" She asked boldly.

"No," he said laughing. "Were _you_ promised?"

Lilian laughed sadly. "No, no, not I. Though Gisborne did pester my father relentlessly about the matter. My father refused to yield. It was not until after they discredited him as a devil worshiper, which he was _not_, that Gisborne was able to wed me."

"I have seen your husband lady, and I can assure you that he is a coward."

Lilian's laughter was soft and pure. "I cannot disagree with you. But I must insist that you do not call me lady. My name is Lilian. Call me that."

"Lilian then," Azeem consented. "It is a lovely name."

Lilian flushed a pretty pink. "Thank you," she whispered softly. "No one has ever complimented my name before."

"They probably cannot see past your beauty." Azeem was being bold and it terrified him. The pink flush turned to red and spread across Lilian's face as she bit back a smile. Though he was terrified by his behavior, he had to confess to himself that he liked the affect he was having on her.

* * *

They came upon another keep the next afternoon. "Isn't this Marion's home?" Lilian asked her brother.

"Yes, I have to talk to her and her mother about Peter. They'll give us shelter." Robin assured them as he knocked on the large door.

"We've no more room for beggars," a woman told them curtly as she opened the slat in the door.

"I wish to speak to the mistress of the manor, is she in?" Robin inquired politely.

"No," the woman stated rudely.

As she tried to close the slat, Robin stuck his hand in, stopping her. "What about the maid Marion?" The woman slammed the slat shut, smashing Robin's fingers.

"The hospitality in this country is as warm as the weather." Azeem muttered.

Lilian smiled sweetly at him. "You must forgive them Azeem. Times are hard here. The king is absent, taxes are high, and the common are suppressed and worked like slaves. There is only so much each of us can do."

Azeem smiled and put his hand lightly on her shoulder. "_Your's_ is the warmest heart in all of England." Azeem assured her.

Lilian flushed and turned away flustered. "Oh, um, Duncan, let me have Richard." She asked touching his elbow so he knew where she was.

As Azeem helped Duncan off the horse, the large door opened and the woman stepped out. "Leave your weapons." She ordered. Azeem and Robin began to strip off their weapons away. "Just you," she pointed at Robin. Azeem let his weapons be and watched as Robin gave Lilian his knife.

The door closed with an almost final thud behind Robin. "Curse those Moors and Saracens," Duncan began looking at nothing. Lilian stared at him in surprise, biting her lip. "If not for their ungodly ways, Master Robin would never have left home." He paused a moment, contemplating what to say next. "What manner name is Azeem. Irish? Cornish?"

"Moorish?" Azeem said gravely. Duncan drew back afraid and Lilian bit her lip, trembling with repressed laughter.

"Be kind," she implored the two men. The two men looked away from her, a little embarrassed. What could they say to make up for the way they had just acted?

Suddenly, from inside the manor, they could hear Robin shouting for help. Azeem began banging against the door while Duncan moved around, his staff held firm in his hands. "Point me towards danger Azeem, I am ready."

Lilian stayed back, uncertain of what to do. She had the knife that she could use if necessary, but there was also her baby to consider. At last, Azeem had the door down and was just inside. He stopped at the door confused. Lilian sighed and pushed past him into the room. "Marion!" She shouted happily, running to the woman and hugging her with one arm. "What did you do to my brother?" She asked looking down at Robin.

"Um yes, I'm...he did _deserve it_," Marion insisted nervously.

Lilian laughed. "Poor Robin...don't worry. I've no doubt that you'll be fine soon." Lilian assured her brother, gently rubbing his back.

"I hope so," Robin muttered falling onto his back.

* * *

Marion's yard was full of poor families huddled together and trying to work around. Lilian watched them from on top of a wall with Richard, tucked closely in her arms. Azeem climbed up the ladder and sat on the wall next to me. "What say you of the people of England now Azeem?" Lilian asked smiling at him.

"There may yet be some good people here," Azeem confessed, "but you are still the most wonderful of them all."

Lilian blushed and looked back over her shoulder at the land beyond the walls. "I long for the day when King Richard returns that my son may grow up safe."

"He has a good mother. He shall be a fine man," Azeem assured her. He looked out at the land with her and began to withdraw a leather piece and two glass circles. He put them all together in a cylinder shape and looked through it. "Christian!" Azeem called before handing the glass piece to Lilian.

Lilian looked through it uncertainly and her face visibly paled. "Oh no," she whispered distressed. "How long do we have?"

"Not long," Azeem told her. He watched as she climbed down the ladder carefully, with her baby in a makeshift pouch across her chest and waited another moment as Robin climbed the ladder to join him. "Look." He ordered shoving the small creation at Robin.

Robin put it to his eyes and jumped back shouting "Woah!" He drew out his sword and tried to strike at what he saw. Robin took away the scope and looked out. The figures that had, a moment ago seemed to be within an arm's length, were small specks. Robin put the scope back up to his eye and pocked at the figure of Guy of Gisborne with his sword.

Azeem growled at the back of his throat and grabbed the scope back. "How did your uneducated kind ever manage to take Jerusalem?" Azeem demanded.

"God knows," Robin laughed sheathing his sword. Together both men jumped onto a large pile of hay below and started running towards Marion.

"I'm sorry Marion, we must leave." Lilian informed her regretfully. Marion took Richard as Lilian mounted her horse and then handed Richard back to Lilian. "Come on Robin!" Lilian demanded as he horse moved away.

Azeem came out of the stable area riding a horse with Duncan on the back and leading another. "No! Those are _my_ horse." Marion tried to explain.

"And a very fine animal it is," Azeem told her kindly.

"Go," Marion ordered Robin.

"I'm not leaving you." Robin told her stubbornly.

"They're stealing my horses," Marion yelled to the soldiers riding towards them. Robin smacked Marion on the butt with the flat of his sword as he ran off and jumped onto the horse that Azeem was holding for him. Then they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves no matter how much I love that movie. I do own Richard and Lilian though. No touch!_**

* * *

They rode hard, Lilian clutching Richard to her. She was afraid for her son. She had heard her brother, seen her supposed husband in the distance. She feared for herself as well. Guy would no doubt have learned that she had left. He would not be pleased. Suddenly they reigned in and Robin and Azeem looked back. "My horse carries two," Azeem said as Robin pulled an arrow out of his horse's rump. Yours is lame and the child cannot stand such hard riding. We cannot go on."

Lilian bit her lip and looked down at Richard. He stared back at her bewildered with tears staining his pudgy cheeks. "The forest!" It is our only hope," Lilian said riding forward to the trees. She would risk the ghosts of the forest if it meant she could escape Guy. She would risk bandits to escape that devil. The three men followed Lilian closely. They would protect her and Richard; it seemed their duty. They stopped again inside the trees and looked back to the men who had just stopped at the crest of the hill.

"C'mon damn you!" Guy yelled at his hesitant men. "There are only three men!" One of the soldier answered Guy. From the look on his face, he did not like the answer. He faced the forest and yelled straight into it. "Robin of the Hood! Son of a devil worshipper! Your father died a coward, cursing your name and squealing like a stuck pig!"

"It's not true Robin," Lilian swore earnestly as she saw her brother's anger.

"You will bring no justice to your father by dying today," Azeem said putting his hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin turned his horse and plunged deeper into the woods. Lilian sighed with relief and turned her own horse to follow Robin. They rode for a little while before they heard sounds in the trees. "Ghost haunt Sherwood forest," Duncan spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

Robin pointed up into the trees. "There are your ghosts Duncan, wind chimes. A child's toy."

"This forest has eyes," Azeem said looking around apprehensively. "I swear it."

Lilian smiled reassuringly at Azeem. "I doubt any ghost would harm you Azeem, they would not know what you are."

* * *

It was beautiful. The scenery was untarnished and raw. The river ran through their path with trees lining both banks. Lilian and Azeem stared at it in wonder. "Only in my dreams have I ever seen such a place," Azeem said in a reverent whisper.

"Then dream of a way to cross it," Robin said getting off his horse and drawing his sword.

"What are you doing?" Lilian asked.

Robin ignored her and skipped across some of the rocks before he could go no farther without stepping into the water. He put his blade into the water and turned back smiling. "We can cross!"

All of the sudden, the water skimmed towards Robin and he was tripped by a rope that had been hidden in the river. A man began to sing mockingly. "_There once was a man from Nottingham/who tried to cross a river/What a dope/He tripped on a rope!/Now look at him shiver. _Beg for mercy rich man!"

"I beg of no man," Robin said standing up unsteadily. "And as you can see, I have nothing…not even my own sword."

"Bullocks!" A man roared. Men came out of the woods from both sides of the water. Lilian looked around anxious and uncertain. "Any man who travels with two servants and his woman and says he isn't rich is either a fool, or _liar_."

"Yeah, he's a liar!" The first man roared.

"Any one who wants to cross has to pay the fee." The second man said moving towards Robin. "And it's going to cost you…that gold medallion."

Robin looked at his father's medallion that he had hung around his neck. "This is very precious to me."

"Aye, it's precious to us too mate. That there will feed us for a bloomin' month." The second man pointed out.

Lilian sighed softly. She knew exactly what her brother was going to do. He was going to fight the man. He may have fought in the crusades, but he could still be impetuous and slightly egotistical. It was exactly as he was doing now. Lilian looked over and saw that Azeem and Duncan had dismounted. "Duncan," she whispered touching his shoulder. He turned to her and she handed him Richard who he held gently. Lilian dismounted and took her son back. She stood between Azeem and Duncan only to look over and see that Robin had taken a staff to fight. She was right.

"Oh God help him," Lilian groaned as he and the second man (who was tall and muscled) started trading blows.

"Do not worry Lilian," Azeem said smiling down at her. "Allah is at his side."

Azeem looked back at Robin to see him standing up in the water after having been knocked down again. "Any advice?" Robin growled annoyed.

"Move faster," Azeem said as if it were obvious.

"Move faster," Robin muttered turning back to his opponent. Lilian watched apprehensively as Robin continued to fight the bigger man. Then suddenly, Robin was down into the water. He wasn't moving. He wasn't swimming. He was being taken away by the current.

"Robin!" Lilian cried moving forward. Richard began to cry feeling his mother's distress.

"No," Azeem said catching her and holding her back. "You must see to Richard." Lilian bit her lip and nodded turning her attention back to her son and cooing gently to him.

The large man stuck his staff in the water and turned back to everyone else. "It's a pity. He was a brave lad," he said as he admired the Locksley talisman.

Suddenly, Robin came up out of the water. His staff came up between the larger man's legs and threw the man backwards into the water. Robin grabbed the man and started dunking him in the water. "Do you yield?" he demanded.

"I can't swim!" The man yelled.

"Do you yield?" Robin demanded again.

"I can't bloody swim!"

"_Do you yield?_" Robin asked a third time.

"Yes! Yes!" The man cried clinging to Robin.

"Alright, now put your legs down," the man stared at Robin dumbfounded as he discovered that the water was only around two or three feet deep.

"Well I'll be-" The man laughed genially. "What's your name lad?"

"Robin of Locksley."

"Well Robin of Locksley, you've got balls."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. I love the movie desperately, but I don't own the copyright to it. I do, however, own the lovely Lilian and her adorable son, Richard.**_

* * *

Lilian sat with the men around the fire at first with a peaceful Richard cradled in her arms. The men were jesting and laughing. Some of the cruder jokes had Lilian's face burning with embarrassment. Lilian tried to block their words from her ears. She was doing well at it too. Or she was until she heard one of the men calling her father a devil worshiper. Her anger rose in her and she eyes the accuser angrily. He was lanky with dark brown hair and something about his being that reminded her of someone.

Anger boiled in her and she eyed her brother pointedly. If he didn't say something, she _would_. And if she did, no one would be pleased. "My master was a good man!" Duncan shouted angrily looking around blindly. Lilian felt her heart touched by the old man's loyalty and her anger dimmed a little.

"My father was no devil worshipper," Robin said calmly touching Duncan's arm to calm the old man. "And I'll have words with any man who says otherwise." The challenger stood up and stalked away and Lilian let out her breath with a sigh of relief that conflict had been avoided.

"That there's Will Scarlett," John Little informed them. "He's full of pissin' wind." Richard stirred drawing Lilian's attention to her young son. She stood up quietly and moved away from the men.

Lilian sat away from the men and the fire to nurse Richard. She liked the peace of this place. It reminded her of her dreams as a girl not so long ago. She had wanted to live in a place like this with a handsome knight who loved only her. Their children would fill their home with laughter and happiness. Such a sweet dream. A dream that had been killed along with her father. Now her only desire was to see that her son was kept away from his father. If she could succeed in that, she would be eternally happy.

When Richard was full, she covered herself and burped the baby. She sang a lullaby to him as she rocked him to sleep. "You have a lovely voice as well Lilian."

"Th-thank you Azeem," Lilian managed not to jump in surprise, but only just. "I usually don't sing in front of other people."

"It is a pity then. They miss such a beautiful thing."

Lilian's face turned bright red at the compliment. "Y-you lavish far too many compliments on me I fear Azeem. One day they shall all go to my head and I shall see myself as far more than I really am."

"I think it is merely that no one has ever told you the truth of these matters and you have been deluded for far too long my lady." Azeem said gently. "I once believed that my land could only claim the most beautiful and intelligent women of the world. I suppose all me have such arrogant notions of superiority. I now know that I was wrong. This land of inhospitality and poverty has few claims to glory. I see them both now."

Lilian stared at Azeem in wonder as he reached out and gently touched her cheek. A thrill ran through her body. She had never been touched so lovingly…so _intimately_. It was such a beautiful feeling. It was beautiful and precious. Was this what it meant to be cared for. The only time Guy had ever touched her was to claim ownership or perform his husbandly duties, both in the bed and as her master. Lilian had never felt love from her husband. Now that Azeem touched her so gently, so longingly, she wanted it. She desired it. She _needed_ it. But more…she knew it would never be right with any other man but Azeem. This dark-skinned Moor. This _barbarian_ as he was called by so many of her people. She could feel her heart being given to him little by little. The thought scared and excited her.

"Sleep well my lady," Azeem's voice was a beautiful gently whisper. He didn't touch her again as he stood up. Instead her bowed to her and then left. Lilian couldn't bring herself to touch the tear that rolled down her cheek as she watched him rejoin the men in silence. He was one of the greatest men she had ever met, and she was afraid…she loved him. But what was worse…she could never have him.

* * *

Robin was gone when they woke up the next morning. Lilian had to feed Richard and made sure that he was wrapped securely in his blanket before she could search for him. Duncan sat leaning against a tree unseeing. "Duncan?" The poor old man was sitting seeming so lost that it broke her heart. "Where is Robin?"

"I don't know Lady Lilian," Duncan confessed touching her arm to assure himself of her location. "He spoke to me this morning of the day and the offerings to the poor."

Lilian groaned as she remembered that today was Sunday. "He's gone and done something stupid." She muttered under her breath.

"Now Lady Lilian, you should not say such things. Robin wouldn't do anything risky. He's a smart boy," Duncan said with a confidant nod.

Lilian bit her lip. She didn't have the heart to contradict the poor old man. "Of course Duncan. You're right. I should not speak ill of my brother." Lilian said gently touching Duncan's hand.

"It's alright my lady, I know you would never mean ill of your brother," Duncan assured her by patting her arm.

The sound of a horse riding into the camp drew Lilian's attention away from the older man. Lilian saw Robin ride into the camp on a magnificent horse and Lilian had a bad feeling about the situation. "Christian!" Azeem roared angrily storming to Robin. "How can I protect you when I do not even know where you are?" The Moor demanded.

"You hardly even lift a finger when you do know," Robin jumped off the horse and gave a soft loaf of bread to Duncan. "Here you go Duncan. Eat this." Robin gently put his hand on the older man's shoulder and made sure that he held the bread securely.

"What were you thinking Robin?" Lilian asked wringing her hands. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"But I didn't," Robin pointed out. "You shouldn't worry so much little sister," her brother kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair playfully.

"You've gone and done it now," John Little growled.

A thought came to Lilian as she recognized the horse and she groaned. "You _didn't_ Robin. You _stole_ the sheriff's mount!"

Robin grinned boyishly. "And I gave him a mark he'll not soon forget."

"Of course he won't!" Lilian shouted angrily upsetting her son. She rocked him fiercely. "Robin you've made him hate you. He will find a way to do damage. He will try to turn everyone against you. It shan't be you that suffers for this slight, but everyone else that cannot defend themselves."

"Not if we press the forest enough," Robin said shaking his head.

"I pray God you're right brother," Lilian whispered sadly shaking her head. "Because if you're not there'll be hell to pay."


End file.
